1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the illuminating the outermost section of the bendable rod of a fishing rod for use by fishermen in observing of the outermost section of the rod of the fishing pole when fishing is occurring at night so that the fisherman is able to observe when a fish is attempting to take the bait.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is the largest outdoor recreational sport. Typically fishing is accomplished by the use of a fishing pole which includes a rod, a reel, and a line. The line is wound and stored on the reel with the reel being mounted on the handle portion of the rod. The fishing line is conducted through eyelets mounted on the rod and then exteriorly of the fishing pole with the outer end of the line being connected to a hook. The hook is then baited with the bait and cast or placed within the water. The fisherman then waits until he perceives that a fish is attempting to take the bait with this being detected by the fisherman when the outermost end of the fishing rod is being jerked. The fisherman is to watch this outermost end of the rod and at an appropriate time when the fisherman thinks that the fish has "taken the bait", the fisherman then is to jerk the rod in a direction out of the water which hopefully will result in the hook being set within the fish so that the fish can then be caught.
Many fish feed primarily between sunset and sunrise. Many fishermen thereby fish at night. Most of the time it is very difficult or impossible to see the end of the fishing rod. Therefore, the fisherman is not able to see if a fish is attempting to take the bait and is not able to jerk the rod at the correct time in order to set the hook.
In the past, there have been constructed illumination devices in conjunction with fishing poles. However, in the past, these illuminating devices have been bulky and complex in construction and were mounted on the exterior surface of the fishing pole. Therefore, these illuminating devices were subject to being damaged during normal transport of the fishing pole to the fishing location. Also, other illuminating devices for fishing poles either require only the illuminating device to be on or off. If the illuminating device is totally on, the battery power associated with the device is normally not sufficient to illuminate the fishing pole for several hours.